I'm Your Real Zing
by John2851
Summary: After divorcing Johnathan for cheating on her, Mavis now dates a NBA superstar and becomes her true Zing. Can this famous NBA superstar step up and become the man that Mavis can love and trust, and be the father that Dennis can look up to? or Will Johnathan have something to say about it?. Plus, a Winnie x Dennis shipping!.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania or its characters, just my own OC's.** **This story happened after Hotel Transylvania 3.**

 **Chapter 1**

In the moon light night as the hotel stood tall and strong was at it's usual business, such as getting customers and hosting big events. Humans and Monsters came together checking in and out of the famous spooky hotel like any other resort, and love every second of the experience especially the humans.

Unfortunately the owners daughter of the hotel was not in a so much vampire mood, and the reason was that is because of her finding out that her so called zing was cheating on her beind her back with a human women. This just anger the the young old countress as it happened for quite some time, and she only found out about it was when she checked her husbands texts and see the same women telling him that she had a great time on the cruise and can't wait to fool around at the hotel.

The vampire women that divorced her husband was none other than Mavis Dracula, who was no alone but not completely alone since she did have her five year old son Dennis and her whole family to support her after finishing the divorce papers and kicking Jonathan out of there home for good. Currently now, Mavis was in her room seating on her king and queen size bed as she had a lot of space and it wasn't cool. She laid down and looked up at the ceiling thinking on what to do next of her immoral life, not having a clue what she can do at this moment.

Mavis put her leg on top of the other and tap her foot in a slow motion, and just let her mind ease up from the heaviness of her tragedy of loosing her man from a normal girl. Her door was being knocked hearing the voice from the outside and recognize who it was but let the person keep knocking.

"Mavis...honey please let me in." said Ericka wanting to see her beloved daughter.

"Go away mom...I won't be alone and die happy knowing that I was never meant to have a husband for a lifetime." Mavis spoke negative while crossing her arms.

"Mavis darling I know it's hard for you to divorce Johnathan for what he did but, you have to find someone who truly loves you and actually zinged." Ericka told her daughter wiping the tear away as this was hurting her the most.

Mavis sigh and got out of the bed, walked to the door and open it up halfway so her face can be seen. She had dry tears on her face letting her step-mom know that she been crying hard, let alone having her eyes red as pure blood. Ericka was sadden to see her child like this and wanted to do what's needed to be happy once more, as Mavis had the strength to speak ignoring her dead heart in pain.

"Even though my dad zinged twice with you, it doesn't mean that I'm going to have the same way. The zing that I had was a damn fake and I will never going to experience that again. Never." Mavis closed the door on her dear mom not letting Ericka speak on what's on her mind. Seeing her daughter needed more time to herself she turn back to the hallway, and went to the elevator and press the button. Then next she took out her phone and speed dial the guy who she wanted Mavis to meet. "I can always trust Rick. He did mention he wanted a women who doesn't date him just his money but his heart." She said putting the phone up against her ear and hearing the phone ringing.

Far away from the hotel in Chicago Illinois. In a gated community were rich or famous people live, inside a four story house lived a black NBA superstar of the states basketball team the Bulls was in the backyard with his manager/cousin as they were growing some marijuana, but they were licensed to have this product by the court so they can't get arrested. The basketball superstar was the height to play professional ball with a fresh haircut with built body, and biceps since he was working out in the gym everyday and along with long Japanese tattoos on each arm. wearing his gold chain around his neck with his black shirt and long pants, matching with his black and white Jordans.

"Is the stuff ready man?. Cause I need a joint fast." Rick told his cousin wanting to take a quick smoke before going to sleep.

"Not yet cuz." said his cousin name Michael who had on the same thing except his clothes were all grey and so was his shoes. He watered the plants to give them enough water and fertilizer and said "You can't rush weed to perfection cuz." Rick snapped his fingers in patient on getting a hold of a joint and smoke up some fresh weed.

"Even after I got drafted to the big leagues and got us moved out of the Hood, were still doing this." Rick told Michael taking his phone out as it was ringing.

"Yeah, I know but hey, this is some good shit." Michael said turning his music up.

Rick walked back to the house and answered it in private and started talking to his best friend and mentor.

"Hi Ms. Ericka what's up?." Rick started out as he always have time to talk to a friend from highschool.

"Hey, Rick it's been a good minute after we graduated from school, but I'm not calling for just old time sake. I found a nice girl for you and I believe she is the one." Ericka told him behind the check In and Out desk greeting the customers as they walked in for a room to stay.

"Really now?." Rick said having internet while taking a glass beer from the fridge "She is fine as hell?."

Ericka chuckled and said "Yes, yes she is and she is perfect for you."

"I sure hope so Ericka because I'm twenty-four years old and I can't waste anymore time searching and worry about my NBA career too." Rick told her open the bottle and went to drinking.

After done giving the customer a room and saying enjoy, Ericka pick up her phone and said "Don't worry she's very mature, only looking for love, and she has a five year old son."

"A son huh, so she's a single parent?. Well then I can't be picky about it so...I'm all in." He told her finishing up his bottle.

"Great!. I'll send the plane tickets for you and Michael to come here. See you there!." Ericka told him and hang the phone up happy to make this smart decision for her child and grandson.

"No need we can ride in our car to the hotel. Bye." He said hanging up before she did.

Rick stepped out of the house and went to his cousin listing to Drake. He stopped playing the song and see his cousin had something to say to him and had all ears open to listen. "Cuz, pack up the weed because we're going to Transylvania." He told Michael as he grinned and said with hype in his voice. "Alright we're going to dope up the motherfucking hotel!. I'll start packing right now homie!." Can't help but laugh as his cousin pull the weed out of the ground and put it in the bag and run back to the house and went to packing his things.

"Hotel Transylvania?. Ready or Not, the Jones are coming." Rick said heading back in to pack his things and start the car as Michael was done packing up the trunk.

"Next stop spook town!. I can't wait to get that place jumping, you hear me?." Michael said turning up the radio and got the car vibrating like a rattle.

"Right you are cuz


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the long wait. I've been busy for a while and kinda forgot about this story. But don't worry I'll keep it updated. Enjoy!.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Nigga I can't wait to start fucking those fine motherfucking she-monsters. I'm going to be fucking all through the time when we're there!."

Rick rolled his eyes at his cousins drive and mindset for sex since his been trying to find the right girl to be with, but he can't pick one to marry and live with. Michael keeps telling him that there was so many sexy fine looking girls out there in the market, and can't help but to explore each woman he goes see and fuck them and decide later on in the future on who his going to marry. Rick also remembered that Michael did once told him that he was going to fool around, since their really wasn't no need to rush things on marriage.

"You know Mike it's going to be a time when you decided to officially settle down, and start raising a family dude." Rick said before lowering the volume down on the radio, since it was now hurting his hearing.

Micheal put the car at a hault when seeing the light has changed and took the chance to look at his cousin, and smiled with an eyebrow raise. "Nigga that will be the day that I hit lotto. And when that day happens then I'll go settle my black ass down."

Rick sighed at his cousin and just let himself be focused to the rap music that was currently playing, and just think about his new _"_ _love interest"_ , since his best friend Erika had called him just a couple of hours ago when they had to stop for refueling the car. Ericka explained to Rick, about Mavis's situation about her former husband had been cheating on her for some time on the down low, in which return made the NBA All-Star player highly mad and hopped that he doesn't see the bastard. And if so, then it wasn't going to be pretty for Johnny. Growing up in the Hood, Rick had learned to be a better man by his old man and also learned to take responsibility, when it all comes down to commitment with your woman and especially be a good lovable father to your own kids. That right there was being a real man is all about in which the thought of it, just made Rick to dig into his right pocket and pulled out a small bag of a few rolled up joints, and took out one and then put the rest back into his pocket. Next, reached towards the cubby located in the middle of the dashboard, and pulled out a black lighter and went to lighting his weed.

On the first go he sucked at least two smokes and then blew out a good stream of smoke, and continued to take his time with the fresh batch of weed before getting himself choked up by fresh smoke in his throat. Michael smiled at smelling the sweet fresh aroma of his freshly grown crop, as he loved the smell of weed in the middle of the day as it for some weird reason, it helped him stay focused on his driving and let alone helped him stayed up, since they were just two hours away from the hotel.

 ** _Hotel Transylvania..._**

Mavis sighed in frustration as she pulled out from her lonely bedroom thanks to her mother, as she was being pulled down the steps against her own freewill after Ericka had told her that she have founded her a special someone. That idea is in which the middle age young Countress had disliked the idea, and she was really sticking with the _"You can only Zing once"_ idea and didn't want to even give it a shot.

"For get it mom!." Mavis scolded before being roughly pushed off the final steps.

"Mavis you're going to meet my best friend and you're going to like him no, in fact you're going to love the man!." Ericka promised her with an absolute guarantee while smiling widely.

Mavis rolled eyes and made a fart noise with her mouth, "How does Dad feels about me looking for a new man in my life?."

"Believe it or not he approved my idea at a one hundred percent. So, score one for the step-mom." Erick told her and received a small frown from her stepdaughter.

Once again she had forgotten that Mavis had hated the word step being add to mom, since she had come to turns that Ericka was the perfect mom figure that she had never had in her afterlife. Plus, Ericka was the perfect person that was missing form their lives after all these long years, and theirs nothing going to take that away. The current captain of the first ever monster cruse had smiled sweetly after getting a text from her best friend, saying that they were just two hours away from getting to the hotel and so she just have to prep the evening meal on when the special guest arrives. It's not like Mavis wouldn't want to give this NBA player a chance, it was just that she doesn't want her dead heart be broken again the second time around.

"Come on, let's prep our personal family dinner table for our two guest sweetie." Ericka guided Mavis to the backdoor and entered on in.

"Sigh, fine mom I'll give this Rick character a Chance. However I don't think that Dennis would like the idea of me seeing someone else, besides his sorry good for nothing sleep around, backstabbing, little bastard of a father and husband." Mavis shouted at the end of her last words when putting down the special China plates on the table.

Ericka blinked in surprise, "Well damn sweetie I didn't know that you had a lot of anger within yourself. But besides that, my little grandson is going to love the idea of having a real trustworthy father figure in his life."

 ** _Dennis's Room..._**

"There's no way I'll accept the idea of my mom dating another man besides my dad." Dennis spoked while laying on his bed.

Winnie took her eyes off form the window and looked at her zing and said, "And why not?. Don't you want your mom to be happy?."

Dennis lifted his head up to look at his one and only best friend and said, while being ignored by the idea of a father figure bedsides his old man. "I do want my mom to be happy Winnie but, I just don't want her to date another guy who in which is an complete stranger by the way."

 _"You're dad had fucking cheated on your mom so, why the hell are you defending that ass of a retarded human being?."_ Winnie thought with scold as it really got under her fur.

She remembered that day when she was just roaming around the hallway and had her ears picked up the fight, between Mavis and Johnathan and had to sneak up on the conversation. She was raised not to be snooping around other people or monsters business, but she couldn't help but to be a nosey werewolf girl and gained a big scoop on what's going on. Now, she didn't tell Dennis the inside scoop of what she had learned since she had loved him enough not to tell him, while being his only aid and confidant during his time of need at this giving time.

Winnie took her eyes back to the window and saw a nice expensive car had pulled up to the entrance, and could very well tell that it was the special guest had finally arrived and caused her to wag her tail like mad.

 _"His here!. My favorite NBA player is here in this hotel!. Oh, hot damn I can't wait to get his autograph and learn some new tricks_ _from the great Rick Jones."_ Winne thought when busting out of the room and headed downstairs while running on all fours.

Dennis raised his eyebrow in confusion as he had never seen his best friend like this, except if the cooks were serving fresh pork, steak, or even fresh lamb chops. This had made him get right out of bed and exit out of the room to see what got his Winnie so damn excited. While heading out, he didn't realized that his moms new love interest had just arrived on time and was highly looking forward to meeting Mavis. The two cousins unloaded their things from the trunk and didn't waste any time getting here, all thanks to Mikes highness of strong freshly made weed and got them here very early then expected. "I can't wait to get my fuck on cuz. These girls won't get enough of me when I start tapping their ass's on the first go around." Mike told him when walking up the steps with a large grin on his face. "Nigga I told you to slow your happy ass down before you catch something." Rick told him when opening the door for his cousin to get in before he did, and rolled his eyes in shame. They went up to the front desk and was about to check in until they heard Ericka calling Rick's name, and had to run over there and hugged her best friend that she hasn't seen since school years.

"Oh, Rick it so great to see you homie. And to you as well Michael." Ericka smiled before hugging her other best friend.

That was then Ericka had detected the marijuana smell from his shirt in which made her eyes lit up, as she had loved to smoke a few joints and knowing Mike he had a special mix when he makes hishis smokes. "You got the shit?. Can I get a bag and I'll pay you on the down low." Ericka told him in a whisper before the man smiled at her. He pulled out a bag of fresh weed mixed blend and put it into her hand and said, "You know I always hook up my best friend. Now, be careful with this batch because you'll definitely going to get fuck up when this shit settles in your system." All she can do is just grin to what he just said before guiding the two to the private dinner table. Just before they can take a few steps they were stopped by a young little Werewolf girl, who looked hardly at Rick with those happy eyes with her mouth holding a note pad and a black ink pen. The only first thing that Rick did was smile at the girl after assuming that she must've been his fan, and just wanted to get his autograph before anyone else in the hotel start noticing who he is and wanted to do the same.

"Why hello there little girl. I'm assuming you're one of my fans. Is that correct?." Rick bend down to be at Winnie's level before she nodded happily.

Rick gently grabbed the two things from the girls mouth and begin signing the paper with a big smile, but it was Winnie who had the biggest smile than anyone else in the hotel. "It's so nice to finally meet you Mr. Jones, I've always been watching your games everytime it comes on. I totally love your clean there pointers and your classic slam dunk." Winnie told him with the hardest as it was all true and secretly wanted to be a professional basketball player. Rick smiled back at Winnie before handing her note pad and pen back, before she grabbed his hand and help guided him to the private family dining room and meet his new woman. While heading that way to the room on where Mavis and Dracula was, meanwhile Dennis on the other hand was watching them on the upstairs hallway looking through the bars, and wasn't very much happy about Rick being here and wanted his mom. "Sigh. He can't be all bad. I just needed to give Rick Jones a chance and who knows maybe he might be a better man, but not as good as my daddy." Dennis told himself before getting up to go join them for dinner.

"Mavis darling stop pacing the floor. I just had the zombies vacuum the floor for this special occasion." Dracula told his only child while setting down the fresh cold drinks on the table.

"I can't dad I just can't. From what mom have told me his best friend is one the best NBA players that this country has have to offer, and I needed to look at my very best before he shows up." Mavis told his father while pacing harder than she ever could.

 _"Her poor feet is going to bleed out when it starts to hurt. And it's all because she's going to meet this basketball player._ _"_ Dracula thought to himself before taking a sip of his wine.

 _"Me Zing for the second time?. That's a lot of BS if you ask me. I don't know why I even agreed to meet this guy."_ Mavis thought before feeling both of her feet started to give out.

Her feet had fatigued to the point it can no longer help stand up and had to seat down, and had to take off both her shoes and socks. Now, she was getting ready to rub her painful soles until the door of the room begin to open. "Mavis sweetie this my best friend from high school. NBA Chicago Bulls number one top player, Rick Jones." Ericka said with great weal when showing her friend to her daughter. She expected for a response from her daughter but it didn't came. Instead she looked at Mavis and then saw the gaze in her eyes, as Dracula had told her the signs of how a monster Zing and that right there is what she's seeing from Mavis. _"Huh, I'm assuming that is how my Dracula had looked when he had his sights upon me. My daughter has a true love sick face expression._ _"_ Ericka thought before Rick went pass her and went to where Mavis was. Once in his life he had met a true beauty of a woman and now felt his heart beating like a drum, before making the attempt to pull himself a seat beside her and had to think up on what to say to break the women's trance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mavis." He extended his hand out to shake.

"Same here to you too Rick." Mavis used her sore foot to shake hands with him instead of her hand. "A true pleasure indeed."

 _"Holy Rabies his fine a fuck!. And he so built too. Now, I know that I have to work my way into sucking his dick."_ thought Mavis, withwith her mind on sucking penis.

 _"She is one find mother fucker!. I bet she has a nice thick ass up underneath her clothes of hers. That, and I bet she got breast milk at that too."_ Rick thought to himself before thinking about Mavis pussy.

Mike grinned wildly after seeing what was going on between his cousin and the young countress, and can't wait for them to start fucking and maybe get high off of his weed after done screwing. Dracula looked at the two in happiness and had to give his wife credit on a job well done, before sipping another sip of his fresh wine. Ericka took her seat right beside her man and just smiled also brightly before telling Michael to seat down, while Winnie took her seat beside him facing her basketball hero. It didn't took about say two minutes for both Mavis and Rick to get to know one another, while trading a few kisses on the cheek for a start before Dennis could come in before dinner was served. "Oh, Dennis!. I like you to meet Rick Jones. His a NBA superstar." Mavis informed her son in great cheerfulness. Dennis rolled his eyes a little bit before looking at the man. "Nice to meet a celebrity for once. It's highly rare to see that in the hotel." Rick had automatically knew what was the boys problem and can understand completely, since change can be difficult to take in and rather lived the same old ways. And so he knew what to do with him while having a nice stay at the hotel, and that was to make the boy see him as his best friend.

"It's so nice to meet a youngblood like your self. In fact, when I was your age Dennis, I've learned how to play gambling street ball and I also joined a community service program." Rick told the boy hoping that it will make him smile a bit.

Dennis did exactly what he hoped for and saw the small smile on his lips, just before a few zombies came in with trays of hot cooked meals. They sat and ate good while both Rick and Ericka had caught up for lost time, before he talked more to Mavis who was really liking him a lot more than Ericka could have ever imagined. After dinner, the two had took the time to walk around the hotel and just talk while letting the others do whatever. Michael on the other hand was already pulling she-monsters in which were Mummy's, Vampires, Werewolves, and even a human being as well. Rick can only shake his head when seeing them heading to the elevator and get to fucking, as he can't denied that the women's were finer than a mother fucker, and so he had to just let be for now.

"I want to be completely honest with you Rick. I didn't believe in Zinging twice when my dad had fallen heels for your best friend, who in which is my new mother. But now I see that it can be possible." Mavis told him when holding his hand.

"You know we just met tonight and we're already dating so fast. But I like it and I like you Mavis...in fact I love you." Rick admitted to his new vampire girlfriend.

Mavis smiled at him and moved close to his face and planted a sweet kiss, to the NBA player in which he liked it a lot and feel like he can actually trust her. Trust her enough to give their new relationship a chance and maybe one day tie the knot, and become a married couple and raise Dennis together as a mother and father. _"Dennis needs a real father in his life. And I believe that I am the one to be the man to do it."_ He thought before finding himself in his room getting ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and washed his mouth out with Listerine and headed straight to his comfortable bed, and just lay down and looked at the ceiling. "Things are looking pretty good so far. Now, I just hope that Dennis would like me as a friend and maybe a dad later on." He told himself before closing his eyes to sleep and think about getting Mavis a gift in the middle of the sunrise.

"Oh, fuck yes!. Fuck yes, yes, yes, yes!." cried a woman from the other room.

Rick woke up from his sleep and heard more than one women in the same room, and had to sigh heavily since he knew who was in the other room and and to cover his ears with his pillow. "Oh, ah, baby I'm going to give you girls some of this black loving!." yelled Michael as it sounded like his was doggie styling the girls in great pleasure. Rick can hear every single girl moaning and groaning like they were having the best sex of their lives, and had to try to sleep and just pretend that his not hearing them from the other room. _"Fuck Mike can you wait until you're done sleeping?!. Shit!."_ Rick said in his mind while still her the girls screaming off the wall!.

"It's going to be a long fucking night." He said trying to sleep.

Meanwhile in the next level hallway, Winnie was in her room naked while fingering herself in her own pussy, while looking at a picture of her Dennis. She had been masturbating every since she laid eyes upon the boy on when he was born and zinged at the same time, and never looked back on it as she wanted Dennis inside her everytime she plays with herself. She had picked up speed in her fingering while thinking and looking so hard at Dennis picture, as she wanted to mate with him and made him hers and never wanted to let him go. She was happy for his mom to be with someone and thought that she too deserve to be with someone as well, just before feeling her body getting ready to burst out her sweet juices that were flowing through her and was about to shoot out.

"Yes.. Dennis...right...there!." Winnie said when putting two fingers in her pussy and begin to bend backwards.

She felt her fingers getting wet with the mix of her sweat and her sex juices, and then felt the urge to scream in pure pleasure and let out her sweet sex cells to blow on all out. She laid down on the floor while still having her two fingers still in her pussy, while breathing heavily as it felted so good when playing a good fun enjoyable game called masturbation. "Next time I want your peins in my pussy next time my sweet little Dennis. I'm going to really doggie style you like a crazy." Winnie said before finding the strength to climb to her bed, and rested without even putting the covers on her body.


End file.
